Conventionally, the electric contacts of control members (for example push-buttons, stem-crowns, or suchlike) are designed in the form of a mobile part capable of being actuated by the control member for selectively establishing an electric connection with another part, generally fixed, of the electric contact. The mobile part of the electric contact is typically made in the form of a contact strip cut out of a plate of an electrically conductive material (generally a metal such as steel or copper) and bent into the desired shape. Each contact strip thereby formed is then mounted and fixed in proximity to the control member. This operation is for example carried out by hand or in accordance with automatic assembling methods essentially consisting in the contact strip being gripped by a manipulator (the contact strips being typically arranged loosely or in a strip in a feed device) and then mounted by the manipulator on its final support to which the contact strip is secured.
Provided that the contact strips are of reasonable size and their configuration is not too complex, the assembling operations do not generally raise any problems. This is not the case, however, when the contact strips are of very small size, making individual handling thereof difficult both by an operator and by a machine. Additional constraints are added to this, when a plurality of electric contact strips have to be mounted with a relatively high level of precision in relation to each other. This is particularly the case for the manufacture and mounting of electric contacts for multi-function control members. This concerns particularly multi-function stem-crowns whose rotations and axial positions are detected and converted by means of a plurality of electric contacts.